1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a small item overstock storage system, and more specifically to a bleacher storage system which can engage with a gondola shelf to provide tiered storage options to standard shelving.
2. Introduction
Retail shelving systems are found in almost every store and supermarket. In most types of shelving, the shelving bays are held together by vertical, back panels which hold the individual shelves. In many cases, the vertical panels are plain, meaning just a flat surface, but perforated vertical panels are available which can allow pegboard hooks for hanging products. When the shelves are too full of products to store additional items, surplus items are often placed on the top shelf, and are referred to as “topstock.” With small or pegged items, however, topstock storage systems fail to allow customers or associates in the store aisle to gauge how much product is available on the top shelf.